


Camp Tales

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [60]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Camp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drinking Games, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Sleeping Together, Smut, Summer, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete really doesn't want to be a counsellor at a kids summer camp but a pretty boy makes it much more fun





	Camp Tales

Being a camp counsellor isn't at all what Pete hoped for his summer. He wanted to spend it drinking and partying but now he's stuck with screaming snotty kids. Guess that's what happens when you get a DUI and your parents freak out on you.

It took a week of screaming and threatening to get him to agree but Pete did it. If he hadn't of he never would have heard the end of it and he'd get a lot more punishments. This way he can at least have a bit of alone time, even if it involves camping with children.

It's a 3 hour bus ride so Pete puts his headphones in and ignores the other counsellors. When he gets to the camp they all unpack then the owner of the camp shows them to their cabins. For some of the nights with the kids they'll be sleeping in the woods in tents but for most they have cabins and bunks. They're at the camp a day early to set up before the kids get there so at least there's s little bit of peace.

They get an hour to unpack then they all meet around a picnic table. The head counsellor is a cute blond boy called Patrick who runs through all the rules and explains how everything will go. Once he's done they all get more free time so Pete goes to his cabin to try to get cell reception. He shares the cabin with all the other counsellors so there's not much privacy but it's still better than home.

Pete never manages to get reception so he plays games and write some poetry until dinner. All the campers eat outside then play some games to get to know each other. Usually Pete doesn't get along with people too well but everyone seems pretty chill so he likes them. Once it starts to get dark one of the counsellors pulls out a couple of bottles of alcohol and another pulls out a speaker. This is so much more than Pete could've hoped for so he eagerly drinks everything he's given.

The more Pete drinks the gayer he gets so it's not a surprise when he ends up next to Patrick with a bottle of vodka. The blond boy hasn't drunken anything so Pete waves the bottle under his nose "Want some dude?" "I don't drink" "Why not?" "I just don't, especially not on camp" "Come on, have some fun" "I'm having plenty of fun" "Just one little drink, I promise I'll leave you alone if you do"

Reluctantly Patrick takes the bottle from Pete and takes a tiny sip. Instantly he starts spluttering so Pete snatches the bottle back before he drops it then pats Patrick on the back. When Patrick composes himself he glared at Pete "That was disgusting" "It's vodka of course it is, drink it fast and it's fine"

He shows off by taking a big drink which makes Patrick roll his eyes "You're a dick head" "I'm a fucking alcoholic dick head" "Don't swear, this is a kids camp" "I won't do it in front of kids, chill out" "I'm chill, are you really an alcoholic?" "My parents would say so but I just like to drink" "That why you were sent here?" "Yup, trying to stop me from drinking and partying and sleeping with everyone with a pulse"

Patrick scrunches up his nose which makes him look adorable. They're both silent for a while then Pete puts down his bottle and jumps to his feet "Dance with me" "Excuse me?" "Dance with me, it'll be fun"

Before Patrick can complain Pete pulls him to his feet and wraps his arms around the shorter boys waist. A drake song is playing so it's not really the right music for this but Pete doesn't care. He sways Patrick side to side until he gives him and wraps his arms around Pete's neck. They can both see the other campers watching them but Pete couldn't care less. If nothing else he at least wants to get a cute boys number out of this shitty summer.

They dance for a while then everyone starts getting tired so they all head back to their cabin. Patrick heads to the shower but Pete just throws on a clean pair of boxers and gets in bed. While he lies there another counsellor leans over him and smiles "You trying to get with Patrick?" "Maybe, why you asking?" "I've done this with him 4 years and he's never done anything like that, never drunk or hooked up or anything" "Maybe he's just been waiting for me" "Maybe, good luck with him" "I don't think I need it, that's what charms for" "You certainly don't seem to be lacking in that, I'm Brendon by the way so if Patrick doesn't work out my bunks always open" "I may take you up on that"

Brendon winks then heads to his own bed as Patrick walks in the door. He looks a little sad when he sees Brendon but quickly covers it up. Pete watches him and could almost burst of happiness when he crawls into the bunk next to Pete's. His heads by Pete's feet so Pete quickly turns himself around so his heads by Patrick's.

He waits until the lights are turned out then whispers "Trick". It's silent for a few seconds then Patrick whispers back "What?" "I just wanted to say hi" "Well hi" "You ok?" "Fine" "You sure?" "I'm sure" "Ok but for the record I'm not gonna fuck Brendon, just thought you should know"

There's no reply so Pete settles down to sleep, oblivious to the smile on Patrick's face. The blond boy knows it's stupid to feel so happy about it but can't help it. He doesn't know what it is but there's something about Pete that intrigues him and he wants to find out what it is.

The next morning they're woken up at 7 by the camp director who tells them the kids will be there in 2 hours. Most of the counsellors are pretty hungover so they all roll out of bed grumbling and complaining. Patrick's the first one up as usual and rushes off to help the director as the rest get ready. Pete though is feeling like shit so he stays in bed while everyone else leaves for breakfast. He's asleep again when Patrick walks back into the cabin who sighs when he sees the dark haired boy.

He goes over and shakes Pete until he wakes up then sighs "Come to breakfast Pete" "I don't wanna" "Well you have to, this is why I don't drink dumbass" "Fuck off" "Bite me, I'm not afraid to drag your ass out of bed" "Alright alright"

Pete drags himself out of bed, feeling so crappy that he doesn't notice the way Patrick admires him. He's only in boxers and with so much perfect skin on display it's hard for Patrick to ignore it. When Pete turns around to grab a shirt Patrick sees that tattoo on his back and steps forward to touch it. When Patrick touches him Pete sighs happily and looks over his shoulder "You like?" "It's ugly as hell" "I got it when I was 15 and trying to be edgy" "Jesus, you're a train wreck" "You don't even know the half of it baby" "Do I even want to know?" "Probably not, you know most people think the tattoos kinda hot, makes me look badass" "Makes you look like you don't know a thing about art and let people screw up your skin for fun" "Wow don't hold back or anything" "I won't"

That makes Pete laugh so he grabs a shirt and pulls it on, followed by some shorts then follows Patrick out. As they walk Pete bumps Patrick's shoulder "Do you hate all tattoos or just mine?" "I hate bad tattoos, I've been told I'm the stuck up artist type even though I can't draw for shit" "Pretentious, I like it. I'm planning to get covered, both sleeves and chest pieces, the whole deal" "Get someone who knows how to draw" "I will, it'll be great" "I'm sure it will, you'd look hot with sleeves"

Pete looks over at Patrick in shock but the blond doesn't look over so they walk the rest of the way in silence. The rest of the day is hectic as they children arrive and they have to get them all settled and control them. By the time they're all in bed that night everyones too exhausted to do anything except curl up and sleep.

The next day activities start and Pete's overjoyed to see he's with Patrick all morning. They're taking one group of kids to play in the lake which Pete's super excited about. He wears his tightest pair of swim shorts which is bound to torture Patrick. When Patrick sees him just like he hoped the shorter boys eyes widen then he quickly looks away. Sadly he's in a shirt which Pete vows to get off him by the end of this.

The kids play for a couple of hours and Pete and Patrick supervise which leaves no time for talk. Once they've got all the kids out they send them to lunch then the two boys go to get changed. In their cabin Pete wastes no time stripping off his shorts then takes his time finding new clothes. When he's dressed he turns around and from the shorter boys blushing cheeks presumes Patrick was watching.

Now he's dressed but Patrick's still soaked so he sits on his bed to wait. Patrick fluffs around for a minute then sighs "Dude can you wait outside or something?" "Why?" "It's awkward" "It's just a dick dude, it's not like I don't have one too" "Yeah and you don't have any problem flapping it around but I do"

That makes Pete break down in laughter which Patrick joins in with after a couple of seconds. Once they compose themselves Pete lies back on his bed and shakes his head "Please never talk about my dick flapping around, that's the least sexy thing I can think of" "Well it's true" "Doesn't mean it isn't gross dude" "Says the one wanting to perv on me while I change" "I can't deny it I enjoy a bit of consensual perving" "Just don't look" "Why?" "I don't like my body" "You're hot as fuck dude, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

Patrick's silent so Pete stands up and wrap his arms around the shorts boys waist. He pulls him against his chest then leans down to whisper "You're gorgeous" into Patrick's ear.

They're both silent until Patrick slips out of his arms and shakily pulls off his shirt. He risks a quick look at Pete then drops his shorts too as he reaches for more clothes. Pete was trying to be a nice guy but he can't stop himself from staring. Patrick's skin is so pretty and pale and there's not a single flaw on his body. It takes all Pete's self control to not reach over and pull naked Patrick into his lap like he desperately wants to.

Once he's dressed again Patrick looks back at Pete and whispers "Did you watch?" "Yeah" "Did you like it?" "Yeah" "I'm glad"

They walk to lunch together and spend the whole time talking and getting to know each other. For the next couple of days every time they're scheduled together or get free time they spend it talking.

One night the kids are sent to bed early so the counsellors take advantage of that. They pull out the rest of the alcohol but try to be more restrained this time since they have to work the next day. When everyone's tipsy someone suggests they play truth or dare which everyone agrees to. Pete jumps over to join the circle but even though he begs Patrick refuses. He still doesn't drink and doesn't seem to like most of the other counsellors which is a real shame. Pete has some very interesting things he would love to dare Patrick to do but now he won't get the chance.

They play a few rounds until Brendon smirks at Pete "Truth or dare?" "Dare" "Kiss the hottest person in the room". Pete doesn't even have to think about it before crawling over and kneeling in front of Patrick's bed. The blond boy looks up from his book with a huff "What Pete?" "I was dared to kiss the hottest person in the room" "Go kiss them then" "It's you" "I'm not playing" "They didn't say the hottest person in the game, they said hottest person in the room and that's by far you"

Patrick looks really nervous but Pete crawls up onto his bed and puts a hand on his shoulder "Come on, just one little kiss" "Cheek" "But you have such perfect lips" "Cheek or I'll give you a black eye" "You're adorable when you're grumpy"

Pete leans in and places a lingering kiss on Patrick's cheek before going back to the game. They play for a little bit more until they all agree to go to sleep.

Pete's always struggled with insomnia and that night is no different. He lies awake until 2am then decides to talk a walk to tire himself out. He takes a couple of laps around the campsite then heads back to the cabin. When he gets back he's almost to his bed when Patrick's hand shoots out and grabs him. He didn't think Patrick was awake so he kneels down by his bed.

"You good Trick?" "Where'd you go?" "For a walk" "In the middle of the night?" "I couldn't sleep" "You must be freezing, you didn't even put on a shirt" "I'm fine" "You're a dumbass, come here"

Patrick pushes back the blankets on his bed so after a moment of hesitation Pete climbs in. Patrick never seemed like a touchy kind of person but he pulls Pete into his arms so the dark haired boy isn't complaining.

They cuddle until Pete's warming up then he whispers "Thanks for this Patrick" "I don't know why I did it but I'm glad I did" "Me too, feel free to do it whenever you want" "I'm not usually a cuddly person but I like cuddling you" "I'm a very cuddly person so I love this"

Pete's talking right in Patrick's ear and he's not ashamed to admit he talks quieter and deeper than usual to turn Patrick on. It seems to work because the younger boy shivers and presses closer to Pete.

They're silent and Pete's starting to fall asleep when Patrick talks again. "I know this is weird but I just want to know why you kissed me before" "It was a dare" "Oh" "You knew that, why are you sad?" "I... I thought maybe... Never mind" "I did choose you you know, just because it was a dare doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss you" "Would you do it again?" "I'd do it a million times but maybe I'd be lucky enough to get your lips" "I'm sorry, I don't kiss many people so I didn't want to just let you kiss me for a joke" "How about now?" "Now I think you should kiss me"

Pete doesn't waste any time before pushing his lips to Patrick's. He doesn't want to give the younger boy time to regret his choice so the sooner they're kissing the better. At first Patrick's super stiff but the more Pete works his lips against the blond boys the more he opens up. When he opens his mouth Pete moans and pulls himself as close to Patrick as he can get.

They make out until they're breathless then Pete pulls back and admires Patrick's blushing cheeks and wet lips. He looks amazing like this so Pete runs a hand through his messy hair and laughs "You're amazing" "You liked it?" "I loved it, making out with gorgeous boys is my favourite thing" "So you do this all the time?" "Not as much as I'd like to" "Would you want to do it again or are you going to move onto someone else now?" "I want you, no one else at this camp could compare, this summers all for you baby"

It's so dumb and cheesy and Patrick knows it's probably a lie but it makes him happy anyways. It's super late and they're both exhausted so they curl up together and fall asleep.

Pete's woken up by giggling and when he opens his eyes he sees the other counsellors looking down at him. He's confused for a second before he sees Patrick in his arms and closes his eyes again with a groan.

Brendon leans down and whispers "You get lucky?" which makes Pete laugh and stroke Patrick's hair. "Nope just a bit of harmless kissing" "Was it good?" "Fucking mind blowing" "I dunno know you did it but well done, get some"

The tall boy leaves so Pete looks down at Patrick and sees his eyes open. The blond boy blushes deeply and buries his face back in Pete's chest. "Why did you tell Brendon?" "He asked, was I supposed to be your dirty little secret?" "No I just... I don't do this kind of stuff so I don't want people thinking I do" "They can think whatever they want, it doesn't change the fact your amazing and I'm infatuated with you" "Big words" "I'm a poet, I love words" "I like it"

Pete gives Patrick a gentle peck on the lips then gets out of bed. They don't see each other much for the rest of the day because it's their first camping day. Just when Pete was starting to enjoy this they're getting thrown out into the middle of the woods with tents and sleeping bags.

They're supposed to be 3 people to a tent but after Pete begs and pleads Brendon agreed to let Pete and Patrick be alone. Pete knows Brendon's going to assume the worst but it's worth it for some alone time. It's probably not likely they'll do anything more than kiss but Pete will take whatever he can get.

It takes way too long but eventually all the kids are in bed and the counsellors sit around a bonfire. They talk and laugh and roast marshmallows and it's exactly what Pete wanted from camping. Plus Patrick spends the whole time pressed against his side which could make anything more fun.

When Pete looks over Patrick's got a bit of sugar from the marshmallows in his top lip. He looks absolutely adorable so Pete can't help leaning over to kiss it off him. Patrick squeaks when there's suddenly lips on his but then sinks into Pete and easily gives up his mouth. Pete kisses him until he hears wolf whistles then pulls back and waves his middle finger at the other counsellors.

Patrick seems super embarrassed but Pete couldn't care less who sees. He's kissing a gorgeous boy so he wants the whole world to see and be jealous of him.

"Pete you shouldn't do that in public" "Why? You ashamed?" "You know I'm not, I'm just not the kind of boy to do that and I don't want people getting the wrong idea" "It's just kissing baby" "I know but I don't just do this and I don't want them thinking more is happening" "Let them think whatever they want, this is our relationship and were the only ones who matter"

Patrick's obviously not comfortable doing anything around other people so Pete stands up and holds out a hand. Patrick hesitantly takes it so Pete helps him to his feet and leads him back towards the campsite. There's more cheers and wolf whistles but Pete ignores them and pulls Patrick faster.

Pete considers taking Patrick to their tent but the other counsellors will probably go there and try to eavesdrop. Instead he leads him out into the woods to the pier by the lake. Patrick's silent the whole walk but when Pete sits on the end of the pier he shakes his head "I don't know what you want from me but I can't give you it" "I just wanna have fun with you" "I told you I'm not that kind of boy" "Then just sit with me and talk, I don't care what kind of boy you are" "I can't sleep with you" "Then don't, just make out with me or cuddle me or talk to me, I don't care what we do. If I just wanted to stick my dick in someone I'd find someone else, I never expected that from you. If you want to do it at some point I'd love to but if you don't then that's fine, I'm not a piece of shit"

Patrick sits next to Pete and rests his head on the older boys shoulder. When he whispers "I'm a virgin" it's so quiet Pete wouldn't have even heard it if he wasn't listening closely. He brings a hand up to pull Patrick closer as he whispers "I don't care, if you want to loose your virginity to me I'll make sure it's good but if you don't I respect that"

They sit there talking about irrelevant things for a long time before heading back. Pete's absolutely crazy about Patrick at that point and he really doesn't know what to do with himself. At the campsite everything's silent so they sneak into their tent and get into their sleeping bags.

They talk for a while more until Pete moves his sleeping bag over to Patrick and they replace talking with kissing. Like usual the kissing is slow and wet and open mouthed until Patrick crawls out of his bag and into Pete's lap. Then the kissing heats up and both their hands start slipping under the other persons shirt. Before long their shirts are on the floor and Pete's lips are on Patrick's nipple.

Patrick's never done stuff like this and he never thought someone sucking his nipple would be as good as it is. It's such a small silly thing but it's getting him painfully hard and desperate for Pete.

When Pete's lips get down to the waistband of his pants the older boy looks up and waits for Patrick. Patrick stares at Pete for a long time before nodding and letting Pete pull his pants off. He's trying to find some nerves or a reason not to do this but he can't. Before he was so scared but now he knows Pete completely respects him so he wants it more than ever. All the reasons this is a bad idea have gone out of his brain and all he can think about is how badly he wants Pete.

When Pete starts pulling his boxers down some of Patrick's nerves come back but he still goes along with it. Now he's completely naked and spread out for Pete and he's scared but also so excited. Pete's the experienced one and Patrick kind of just wants to know what he'll do to make Patrick feel amazing.

As always there's the part of Patrick's brain telling him this is a dare or a joke but he pushes it away. None of the counsellors seem mean enough to dare Pete to sleep with Patrick and Pete's not mean enough to do it. It could be a joke and Pete could be about to grab Patrick's clothes and run out but Patrick hopes not. If he wanted to do that he'd do it while Patrick was in the shower or something. He wouldn't flirt and charm him just so he could get Patrick naked then run off leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

When Pete's lips press to his thigh Patrick moans and grabs onto Pete's hair. The older boys finds and kisses all Patrick's sensitive spots then looks up at him again. "Baby do you want me to blow you?" "I don't know, I haven't done it before and I can't return the favour" "I don't care, if you want this I'll take care of you, no pressure" "Then yeah, do it"

Patrick knows it's probably a terrible idea but he just can't help himself. He's spent so much time being a prude and pushing people away so just this once he wants to let someone in. He's 18 and just graduated and deserves to have a good time. For years he's hidden his sexuality and feelings but for just one summer he wants to be free.

Pete doesn't know what's going through Patrick's head but does his best to do this right. He gently takes ahold of Patrick and strokes him until he's fully hard to ease him into it. Being naked and having someone else touch you intimately takes some getting used to so Pete tries to help with that.

Once Patrick seems comfortable Pete slowly lowers his head to lick Patrick's tip. He's already leaking precum so Pete moans happily at the taste before diving in for more. For the last month his parents pretty much kept him on house arrest so he had no chance to do this. He always forgets how much he loves the taste and feel of a dick in his mouth until he's doing it.

One of Pete's hands holds Patrick's hip to keep him from choking Pete and the other keeps his thighs spread open. Even as Patrick shakes and tries to get more Pete holds him firm which is hotter than it should be. Patrick never knew being dominated or held down would be so hot but it really is.

All Pete's done is lick up his precum but Patrick can already feel himself getting close. Cumming before Pete even starts would be humiliating so Patrick gives up on his pride and begs. "Pete please, baby please, suck my dick please baby" "You're fucking adorable when you're needy" "Please Pete" "Ok baby I've got you, don't worry"

Finally Pete stops licking and teasing and takes Patrick's dick in his mouth. This makes Patrick loose complete control so it's almost impossible to keep him in place. Pete has to use both hands to keep his hips down and puts his elbows on the blonds thighs to keep him where Pete wants him.

The noises Patrick's making are glorious but they're surrounded by people so Pete grabs his pillow and shoves it at Patrick. Quickly Patrick bites down on it to shut himself up so Pete can continue working on him.

He hasn't done it in a while and is super eager but Patrick doesn't seem to mind his lack of technique. The younger boy just seems happy Pete's mouth is on his dick so Pete doubts there's much that wouldn't make him cum at this point.

Like he thought it's not long before Patrick's shaking under his hands so Pete nods to tell him to let go. Instantly Patrick's body jolts then relaxes completely as Pete drinks back his cum. Pete can easily swallow but he makes a show out of letting some fall down his chin which he swipe up and offers to Patrick. Patrick easily takes the finger into his mouth and sucks, humming at the new taste.

Patrick looks so gorgeous and debauched so Pete can't resist kissing him. He's happy from his orgasm so Patrick does everything Pete wants as the older boys shoves a hand down his own pants. Pete kisses the blond boy and jerks himself off until he cums then cuddles up with Patrick.

Patrick seems a lot calmer and more comfortable now so Pete loves it. They cuddle until Patrick whispers "That was amazing, thank you" then fall asleep together.

The next morning they get a lot of knowing looks from the other counsellors which makes Patrick's cheeks very red. Luckily though no one talks about it and none of the kids seem to have heard it so everything's fine.

For the next week of camp they spend every possible second together. They spend the time talking about everything possible and making out every time no ones looking. Every night Pete offers to blow Patrick again but he always refuses so they keep things mostly pg.

On the last night of camp there's a big bonfire to celebrate the end. Pete and Patrick spend a couple of hours hanging out and having fun before sneaking away. Alone time is he'd to get when you're always around other people so they have to treasure every moment they get.

Again they end up at the lake but this time Pete starts stripping. Patrick watches until Pete's in his boxers then let's the older boy undresses him too.

Once they're both in boxers Pete drags Patrick into the lake, ignoring his squeals. They play and splash each other until they're used to the cold then float on their backs and look at the stars. Patrick points out constellations and Pete makes up dumb stories about each one until they've run out of stars.

When Pete pulls Patrick in for a kiss he goes along with it easily, savouring every touch of Pete's lips. They haven't talked about what they'll do once camps over because neither of them have wanted to think about it. Neither of them want to start the conversation in the fear that it'll ruin the time they have left.

They make out until Patrick pulls back with a laugh "I can't keep myself afloat much longer, I'm not the best swimmer" "You work at a camp and can't swim?" "I can swim, just not for a long time while focusing on kissing a hot guy" "Come here"

Pete pulls the shorter boy to him so Patrick wraps his legs around Pete's waist as Pete swims back to shallower water. Once he feels his feet touch the bottom of the lake he kisses Patrick again.

When Patrick feels a hand start slipping down his shorts he doesn't fight it. It's their last day together so he wants to make it memorable. He doesn't know whether Pete will want anything once camps done so he wants to at least make sure it's a good memory.

Before long both their boxers are off and Pete throws them at the shore without caring where they land. When Patrick complains Pete just whispers how hot it'd be to have to streak back to their cabin which makes both boys laugh.

They keep making out and stroke each other until Patrick leans in to Pete's ear. "Baby I want you to fuck me" "What? Are you serious?" "Yeah, it's our last day together so we should make it count" "I still wanna see you after this though, I hope you don't intend to just get me to take your virginity then peace out" "No but I assumed you'd be sick of me after you got what you wanted" "I want so much more than just sex, this isn't the end, not even close"

Patrick's smile is the most gorgeous thing Pete's ever seen so he holds the boy close. Carefully he snakes a hand back to press against Patrick's hole gently. Patrick moans and pushes back against it, murmuring "Please please please" so Pete gives him what he wants.

Slowly he presses a finger into Patrick and groans at the way he opens up around him. He whispers "Have you fingered yourself before?" and moans when Patrick nods. The thought of Patrick in bed naked fingering himself is by far one of the hottest things Pete can imagine. He promises himself that one time he'll have to lie Patrick out on his bed and just watch that gorgeous sight.

When he works a second finger in Patrick whines then whispers "I've only ever done 2 fingers, give me 3 baby". Pete does what he's told and slips a third one in while watching Patrick in awe. The blond boys riding his fingers and moaning unashamedly as he begs for Pete to get inside him.

Once Patrick's well stretched Pete takes his fingers out and laughs at the way Patrick whines and trie to pull them back. Gently he nudges his dick into the crease of Patrick's ass and watches the blond boys face. Patrick moans then buries his face in Pete's neck. Pete grinds his dick against Patrick's ass until the blond boy whispers in his ear. "Is this just a fling? Is it a dare or a bet or a joke or a fun way to spend the summer? Do you have a boyfriend back home?" "No, no and no" "It's ok if it is, I want you even if you don't want me" "I want you in so many ways for so many things" "Then you can have me, fuck me baby"

Pete holds Patrick close and watches him carefully as he lets the head of his dick slide inside the blond. Patrick whimpers desperately and clings to Pete, digging his nails into Pete's back which is hotter than it should be. Usually Pete's not a fan of people making marks or drawing blood but with Patrick everything's hot.

"Tricky you good?" "I'm good, I'm good, just go slow" "I will baby and if it's too much I'll pull out and finger you some more to get you ready" "I think I'll be ok but thank you, you're the best person I could ever give my virginity to"

Pete slides all the way in slowly then watches Patrick's face for any signs of discomfort. At first Patrick grimaces but once he's used to the feeling he moans and moves against Pete's dick. As much as Pete desperately wants to slam into Patrick he takes it very slow to get the younger boy used to it.

After a few minutes of slow gentle thrusting Patrick whispers "More, give me more baby" so Pete finally lets go. He puts a hand on the back of Patrick's neck to push his head into Pete's shoulder and holds his body close. Patrick's legs tighten around his waist as Pete puts his hands on Patrick's hips to hold him in place as he starts to pound into him.

Pete's so glad no ones nearby because Patrick was noisy during the blowjob but now he's not holding anything back. Every noise he makes goes straight into Pete's ear and makes the older boy even harder.

Just like last time they're both painfully turned on and won't last very long. It's weird for Pete to have someone effect him so much because it barely ever happens. Sometimes he's spent ages fucking a girl and not cum but with Patrick as soon as he pushed in he was close to cumming.

Pete tries to drag it out as long as possible but soon Patrick's shaking so Pete takes pity on him. He wraps a hand around Patrick's hard aching dick and gives it a couple of strokes before Patrick cums over his fist. Patrick's body relaxes completely so Pete struggles to keep holding him up. Carefully Pete pulls out and carries Patrick to the shore so he can lie him on the grass. Patrick looks even more gorgeous laid out, wet, naked and thoroughly used and Pete feels so much love for him.

He gets down on his knees and starts to push Patrick's legs open but Patrick whines and shakes his head. "Baby I can't, please" "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, I want to let you fuck me but it's too much, I'm too sensitive now, I'm sorry".

Pete can see Patrick's pale skin turning pink as he blushes so he lies down and kisses the blond gently. "Hey it's fine" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, of course you're sensitive so I won't do anything to hurt you" "Thank you, so you want me to do something?" "You wanna touch me?" "Yeah"

Eagerly Patrick wraps a hand around Pete's dick and strokes quickly. Before long Pete cums then pulls Patrick down into a messy kiss. Pete usually prides himself on being a good kisser but with Patrick all he can focus on is getting as much of him as possible.

They kiss until Patrick starts giggling then they lie there together naked on the grass laughing their asses off. When they manage to stop Patrick lies his head on Pete's chest, right over his heart. "That was amazing Petey" "It was, best time of my life" "You mean that?" "I do. Would it be weird if I called this making love?" "No but I don't think I love you yet" "That's ok, I think I might love you but even if I don't I'll definitely love you soon" "I think I might love you soon but we'll see" "So I guess that means you want to see me after we go home?" "Of course, I don't wanna loose this" "Me either, we only live like half an hour away from each other so I'll come see you as much as I can" "You aren't going to college?" "Nope I took a gap year last year and decided I wanted to focus on music and writing, not school" "I'm taking a gap year, I want to do music and I'm hoping it'll work out"

Pete gives him a lazy smile and pulls him closer "We should start a band together" "You think?" "I do, we'll take over the world just you wait "I don't doubt you" "Good, I'll make use everyone in the world knows your name, you're my little golden boy" "As long as I'm yours that's all I care about"


End file.
